Parent training is considered the number one community service to promote the healthy emotional development of children and to prevent child abuse. However, currently existing parent training services are designed for a general population of parents. This project uses empirical data from minority group parents and recommendations from panels of minority group mental health, child development and parent training experts to adapt three widely used parent training approaches (the Adlerian, Behavioral and Parent Effectiveness Training approaches) to the cultural characteristics and life circumstances of low income Black and Mexican-American parents of preschool children. Large samples of Black, Mexican-American and Anglo parents are being interviewed regarding their child rearing world views, attitudes and actual practices. The panels are reviewing the parenthood philosophy, content and skills which are taught in each approach to arrive at initial recommendations on how the approaches can be made more relevant to the target populations. The panels will convene to interpret the interview data and to use it as a partial basis for offering additional recommendations for adapting the approaches. The recommendations will form a Guidebook for Instructors to use as they conduct parent training services with the target populations. Groups of Black and Mexican-American Head Start parents will be trained by instructors who use the Guidebook. The Guidebook will be further modified on the basis of this field testing.